


sensual politics

by Smudge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, dom jug vibes, in defense of erotica, like all of it, read the notes and godspeed to us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/pseuds/Smudge
Summary: “Mr. Jones?”His first thought was that her voice had the breathy quality he thought he’d like to hear begging for mercy in his ear.His second was that he wanted to make it happen.“Call me Jughead,” he said, sitting back and relaxing into his desk chair.That she only hesitated a moment after hearing his name endeared her to him further.“I got your email.”She paused.“So, you’re interested?”
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 27
Kudos: 184
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	sensual politics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the trashcan! 
> 
> Nah, not really. This was born from two things: one, I gave myself a backstory I wanted to explore in **[wicked game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122997)** and I had been seeing a lot ( _a lot_ ) of judgment and a weird sense of morality towards women for enjoying sex in their reading. Which. No. That's ridiculous and it's especially heinous when it's women directing it at other women. I have a whole soapbox rant on it but let's not get into that. Let's get into the pooooooooooorn, right? 
> 
> So, like it's counterpart, this has dom Jug vibes, a slightly bratty Betty, lots of sex, they're adults so pls believe that they know how to use protection, etc. Slight exhibitionism. Cockwarming (that's a word I wasn't sure I'd ever write, let me tell you). If it's not for you, no worries and I'll see you on the other side. If it is, well, I dare you to read it in public where at least 3 people can see your screen, muahahaha. 
> 
> Read on, my lovely heathens!

_ “Do you remember how we met?” he asked, pushing a thumb under her chin again, keeping his eyes on hers.  _

_ “What if I don’t?”  _

_ “I’d call you a liar,” he said quietly but firmly, rubbing circles on her skin. “I’d remind you how you emailed me about my book. How you almost begged me to come onto your—what did you call it? Your ‘small but eager podcast’.”  _

* * *

_ “Mr. Jones?”  _

His first thought was that her voice had the breathy quality he thought he’d like to hear begging for mercy in his ear. 

His second was that he wanted to make it happen. 

“Call me Jughead,” he said, sitting back and relaxing into his desk chair. 

That she only hesitated a moment after hearing his name endeared her to him further. 

_ “I got your email.”  _ She paused.  _ “So, you’re interested?”  _

_ Of course I am, especially when your eagerness practically jumped off the page,  _ he thought, taking a deep breath. “Absolutely.” 

_ “You know that my audience isn’t as big as some right? I want to be totally clear on that, this is more of a passionate hobby of mine, not a—”  _

“What makes you think it’s your audience that intrigued me, Miss Cooper and not your passion?” 

He heard her breath catch before a slow exhale came across the line. 

_ “Betty. You should call me Betty.”  _

“I can do that.” Jughead glanced at the laptop screen sitting in front of him. “I’ll be in touch.” 

_ “I look forward to hearing from you.”  _

_ So do I,  _ he almost replied before catching himself and hanging up the phone, bringing up his calendar to look at dates he knew he was available. 

* * *

_ “And do you remember after we tried and failed to stay away from each other? When you said please even more? When I had my fingers buried in your cunt under the dinner table? Do you remember that?”  _

* * *

"You're so pretty. So fucking pretty, did you know that?" He ignored the quiet whine that seemed to float out her mouth, choosing instead to nuzzle his nose against her neck, biting the soft, sweetly scented skin just sharp enough to make her gasp. "Be quiet or everyone will know you're not being the good girl you told me you'd be." 

Curling his fingers further in the wet heat of her cunt, he tried not to groan when she clenched around him. She twisted her fingers into the tablecloth trying to keep her breathing even and eyes open like her told her to. The blunt edge of his thumb pushing against her clit had her head tipping back, her eyes hazy with pleasure. 

“Look forward, Elizabeth.” Her visible swallow and deep breath before she lifted her head made him smirk and he turned further into her, keeping her from view. “That’s right. Keep those eyes open for me. Don’t want to get caught, do we?” 

He felt her shiver. 

“Does my girl want to get caught? Do you like the idea of someone knowing you’re stuffed full and about to come while waiting for dessert? I think you do.” 

“Jug,” she whimpered quietly, thighs shaking against his arm. 

He twisted his wrist, curling his long fingers along her inner walls. “Did you know the existence of the G-Spot is a hotly contested debate?” 

Deciding her breathy moan was answer enough, he continued on, pushing the pad of his thumb against her clit. 

“Supposedly discovered by a man—” 

“Figures,” Betty interrupted, her voice barely audible. 

“—and named after him too, of course—” 

“Of—of course,” she stuttered, reaching for his wrist. 

“Hands up, pretty girl,” he said, nipping her jaw softly until she complied. “The theories that it’s its own organ have been disproven along with the idea that every woman has one.” 

Betty turned her head towards him, eyes glazed, panting softly. 

“Even though the damage has been done, men and women alike still think of the G-Spot as some mecca for sexual pleasure. Which might be true for some women but not all.” Jughead continued to move his thumb in small circles, taking note of how she jumped every time he moved slightly to the right. “In fact, the idolization of such a spot has done nothing but damage the reputation of the extreme pleasure clitoral stimulation can give. Are you feeling pleasure, Elizabeth?” 

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. 

“I want to hear you.” 

“Yes,” she whispered, her thighs quaking. 

“Good.” Sliding his fingers slowly in and out of her, he kept the firm pressure on her clit, trying not to smile into her shoulder when he spies the waiter bringing them their dessert. “Put on your game face.” 

Betty swallowed almost audibly and went rigid. He had no plans of removing his hand, choosing to smile at the waiter when he set the plate in front of them, his arm still clearly under the tablecloth. 

“Can I get you anything else?” 

Squeaking out a no with a shake of her head, Betty blindly grabbed for a fork to cut into the soft chocolate cake, spearing a piece but bringing it nowhere near her mouth, watching the waiter walk back into the kitchen with wide eyes. 

“What’s the lesson here, Betty?” 

“Men are too arrogant for their own good?” 

He laughed lowly. “Maybe. The lesson is that I’d never deny you pleasure, in any form.” Moving his thumb faster, he watched her knuckles turn white as she gripped the fork in her hand. “The lesson is, my beautiful girl, that I want you to come. Can you do that?” 

Her breath stuttered again. Thighs shaking, she tried to nod but he wrapped his fingers around her jaw with a gentle pressure, turning her face towards his. 

“Can you?” he asked again and slipped the pad of his thumb between her parted lips. “I can feel that you want to. Don’t you want to come, right here, right now in the middle of a restaurant where everyone can see you but no one knows what you’re doing?” 

She nodded slowly, her eyes hazy and unfocused with arousal. 

“Let me feel you, then.” Still circling her clit, he smiled into her cheek when he felt her clench around him, thighs locked around his wrist as she sucked his thumb deeper into her mouth, trying to stay quiet while he hushed her, working her through the orgasm. “That’s my girl. So pretty when you come, did you know that? I can’t wait until I get to watch you bounce on my lap.” 

Betty tucked her head into his neck, breathing him in deeply for a moment before sitting up straight. He pulled his thumb out of her mouth and leaned forward to kiss her before catching her eye and adjusting his wrist, still under the table, making her jump. 

“Now, how many more times do you think you can come and still be able to walk out here? Because I think you can do at least two more.” 

* * *

_ “How good of a girl can you be?”  _

_ “I’ve always been good,” she told him, squeezing her legs together to keep his hand in place.  _

_ “That’s a lie,” he whispered. “Isn’t it?”  _

_ Her lips curled up into a smile. “No.” _

* * *

“What are you—” 

“Shhh,” she whispered, running her hands along his thighs as she knelt before him. “Pay attention to your phone call.” 

Eyes wide, he sucked in a breath and tried to pretend he’d heard the last twenty seconds of his editor rambling into his ear about publishing dates and projected sales. Exhaling softly, he raised an eyebrow at her, shaking his head with promise of retribution. 

Resting his phone against his shoulder, he took his free hand and shoved his fingers into her ponytail, pulling out the elastic band to toss it behind him. Wrapping the strands around his fist, he leaned back into his chair to watch her work. 

She smirked, reaching for the belt buckle, trying to undo it as quietly as possible. The soft sound of the leather moving against metal sent an anticipatory shiver through him. With a deft flick, the button of his jeans was undone and Betty sat back on her knees, staring up at him, eyes wide. 

“Yes,” he said absently, agreeing to something he hadn’t heard. He pulled her closer with the hand still in her hair, pushing her cheek against the denim stretched across his thigh. “That’s fine.” 

She nosed the leg of his jeans, her fingers clenching the hem of the pale yellow sundress she knew was his favorite. He looked down at her with feigned impatience, a jerk of his chin suggesting she get on with it. Her sharp glare is softened by the catch of her breath. 

Sighing, he let his head fall back, pretending to ignore the slow slide of his zipper and her determination to make him lose his focus. 

“No, that sounds great,” he replied to his editor, relaxing further into the chair. “We can do that.” 

He felt her pull his half hard cock out before the warmth of her mouth surrounded him. The wet of her tongue runs up the length of him just once before he pushed her head down gently, holding her in place. 

He took a deep, satisfied breath and smiled. “And when do you want me to send that to you?” 

The motion of her throat swallowing around him has him barely catching the moan that tried to slip out. Releasing her hair, he ran his hand over her head, staring at her with affection. 

“Sounds good.” Hanging up, he set the phone down on the desk and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. “Look at you. I bet you’re wet, aren’t you?” 

A blush stole across her cheeks, her eyes darting down. 

“No,” he said, wrapping his finger back into her hair. “Let me see those pretty eyes while your mouth is stuffed full.” 

She shuffled on her knees, trying to get closer to him. 

“There we go,” he soothed, his grip tightening. “That’s a good girl.” 

Just as her hands wrapped back around him, his phone rang again and she fought the frustrated sigh bubbling in her throat. Answering the phone, he put a finger over his lips reminding her to be quiet. With a petulant look, she crossed her arms and looked away from him. 

Immediately, he reached for her chin, turning her face back to him. When her big eyes met his, he jerked his chin down at his still hard cock with a smirk. He could see the goosebumps break out across her skin as she shakily stood up, knowing exactly what he wanted from her. 

_ “Good girl,” _ he mouthed and watched while she pulled up the skirt of her sundress.  _ “Turn around.”  _

Setting the phone on speaker, he set it on the desk and gripped her hips, settling her into his lap and bit back the moan at the heat of her walls surrounding him. Betty shivered, her thighs tense against him, fighting the urge to move. He stroked a hand down her hair and back, a reward for staying quiet. 

_ “Jughead, we need to discuss your next event, I found a local bookstore like you requested,” _ his agent said with no small amount of irritation in her voice. 

“Donna, we’ve been over this.” 

He heard a sigh float across the line.  _ “Fine. How about next weekend? They’re excited to have you and said they’ll move things around if they need to.”  _

“I’ll have to check my calendar,” he answered, pulling Betty back against him, “but I think it’ll work.” 

_ “Great, I’ll send you the details—”  _

“You need to give them a bigger cut of the book sales,” he interrupted, slipping a hand between Betty’s thighs to tease her clit, moving in slow circles. 

He could hear her audible swallow and see her fists clench. 

Drowning out his agent, he whispered lowly, “You’re so fucking precious, you know that? You’re being so good and you’re still so wet. Just how I like it.” 

She twisted her fingers into the edge of her dress and threw her head back onto his shoulder. 

His fingertips dip lower, sliding into her with ease. 

“You better not move,” he warned with a low growl, his agent droning on in the background about how she wants to schedule him for speaking events, that it would do nothing but help his career and if he wasn’t balls deep in the best thing that had ever happened to him, he’d have rolled his eyes. 

He slipped his fingers out of her slowly. Moving back to her clit, he felt her shudder against him and he knew she was dancing along the edge. Probably had been since she sank her to her knees in front of him with her beguiling eyes and hungry stare.

“I want you to come,” he murmured, keeping an ear open to the conversation that he was glad to have a distraction from. “And I want you to do it without moving. Silently. Can you do that?” 

She nodded, her knees trying to come together but he held tight to her thigh with his free hand. 

Taunting her with increasingly faster circles with just enough pressure on her clit like he knew she liked, he gave non-committal answers to his agent while he trailed his fingers up her thigh, delighting in the small huff of breath that escaped her. Nipping at her earlobe, he smiled against her neck when she reached for the arms of his chair, gripping them until her knuckles turned white. 

“Come,” he whispered, almost pulling the orgasm out of her. He felt her shudder and clench around him, all of his control being tested while he watched her slowly come down and catch her breath silently against him. 

_ “Does that sound okay, Jughead?” _

Trying to recall the last thing that was said, he came up blank but said the first thing that came to mind. “Sounds great. Thanks, Donna.” 

_ “Good. I’ll talk to you later.” _

“Bye.” The call ended and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. “Was my girl that pent up?” 

Betty nodded silently, turning her face into his neck with a sated smile. 

* * *

_ “Now I want you to go into your bedroom and wait for me.”  _

_ He let go of her hair and pulled his hand out of her panties, reaching to untie her wrists when he noticed she’d already gotten herself loose. His sharp inhale had her turning around slowly, staring up at him with wide, pouting eyes.  _

_ “No,” he started firmly, hushing her with a finger against her lip, yanking it back quickly when she tried to catch it between her teeth. “Not a word. Go.”  _

_ Jughead watched her drag her feet as she went, her heels clicking on the floor. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.  _

_ “Elizabeth.” He heard her stop and without turning around, knew she was looking back at him. “Leave the shoes on.”  _

* * *

“You know what those shoes do to me,” he said, watching her from the doorway. 

“Do I?” she asked innocently with wide eyes. 

“You know that you do.” Jughead stalked towards her. “I made it clear the last time you wore them and you ended up with your legs on my shoulders. Is that what you want? Do you want me to bend you in half?” 

He saw her take a deep breath before she lifted her chin in defiance. 

“I just like the shoes, Juggie. Is that a crime?” 

Pushing her back against the mattress, he reached for her ankles and held them out for his own perusal. 

Twisting one of her ankles in his hand, he rubbed a thumb over the soft skin. “You’ve got some seriously sexy legs, Cooper, have I told you that?” 

“Not lately,” she replied with a flex of her calf. “Not since the last time we were in this position anyway.” 

“I’ll have to remedy that then,” he promised, crossing her ankles before pushing her legs up until her knees bent past her hips. “Hold tight.” 

Grabbing her knees, Betty met his eyes with anticipation. “What are you going to do?” 

Jughead ran a finger down her leg until he reached the point of her shoe. “I’m going to bury my face in that pretty cunt until you can’t remember your name. And, if you let go, I stop—” 

“Jug,” Betty interrupted with a whine. “That’s so unfair.” 

“You want to come or you don’t, Elizabeth, there’s no in between. Isn’t that right?” 

“Please.” 

“Then I suggest you keep your legs where they are.” 

Yanking his shirt off over his shoulders, he dropped it next to his feet. His eyes are on her when he pops open the button on his jeans, his belt already left behind on her sofa. Her bedroom is lit up by the moonlight crawling through the open curtains. Unzipping his pants slowly, he kicked off his boots and pants. He kneeled at the edge of the mattress and pulled her by the hips until he had the perfect view of her laying there, open for him. 

“Fuck, you have a pretty cunt,” he said reverently, running his thumbs along the crease of her thighs. 

“Jug,” she whined. _ “Please.”  _

“Please what?” 

Her feet bobbed up and down, almost kicking in frustration. “You know what.”

“I think,” he said as the pad of his thumb found her clit, “that I want to hear you say it.” 

“Jug—just—please,” she whimpered, sounding almost dazed. 

Taking pity on her, the tip of his tongue found her clit before he licked her in broad swipes for a moment. Just long enough to tempt her into complacency. Her legs relaxed a fraction and he slid two fingers into her, fucking her with them as he sucked her clit into his mouth. 

Smiling against her, he looked up to watch her back arch and her thighs shake while she moaned loudly, uncaring if her neighbors heard. He was unrelenting as he worked her towards her orgasm, almost daring her to fail, to let her legs fall if only so he could drag it out, to tease her further. 

She was too good for him. Too wound up to give in now and he brought her over the edge with little more than a few minutes of his tongue pressed up against her clit and the steady glide of his fingers. Getting to his feet, he waited for her to meet his eyes before he sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. 

Her hands fell from her legs and her feet dropped to the floor, a shoe getting lost in the pile of clothes he’d left by her bed. Struggling to sit up on her elbows, she looked up at him in anticipation. 

He stared back at her, taking her in. His smile was razor sharp when he spoke. 

“Get on your knees.” 

* * *

_ “Look at me.” His voice was stern and she felt powerless to do anything other than stare up at him. “What do you want?”  _

_ She clenched her thighs. “You.”  _

_ “Who do you want?”  _

_ Her toes curled in her shoes. “You.”  _

* * *

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” he murmured into her hair, pushing into her again and again as she leaned up against the cool tile of the shower wall. “Want me to fill you up?” 

“Yes.” She was breathless in her reply, her head falling forward with the heavy weight of the water in her hair. “I want all of it.” 

His grip on her hips tightened, stopping her from moving herself back on his cock. “Turn around, I want to see your face.” 

An annoyed whine fell out of her mouth and he smacked the palm of his hand across her ass. 

“None of that. Let me see you.” 

“The water will get in my eyes,” she said with a pout, turning slowly, inching further into the stream of water. “See?” 

A raised eyebrow was all the warning she got before he reached for her wrist and tugged her closer. Spinning them both, he walked her backward until her back hit the cold wall of the shower, making her gasp. 

“You’re not in the water now, are you?” 

With narrowed eyes, she leaned back against the tile and pushed her hips out at him. “I thought you were going to fuck me, not talk at me.” 

Breathing in deep, he shook his head before picking her up under her thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist. “And all this time, I thought you were such a sweet girl.” 

He barely saw the glint in her eye before she stopped holding herself up and slid down on him, her wet warmth surrounding him once more. Stepping closer to her, he kissed her, if only to shut her up long enough for him to catch his breath. 

Jughead leaned into her, crowding her against the wall. “Touch yourself. I want to watch you make yourself come.” 

He could see her weigh the cost of arguing with him, but she chose wisely when one of her little hands slid down between them, moving in fast, tight circles against her clit. 

“Do you like that? My cock buried in you while you play with that pretty clit of yours?” he asked, staring down at her stroking herself. “I bet you do. I’ll let you have it. Give you anything.” 

He felt her start to flutter around him; he knew that the way he talked to her did something for her she’d never gotten from someone else before. As he helped her move up and down, the tips of her fingers brushed against him with each thrust. 

“I’ll give you anything you want,” he promised again, a shiver running up his spine as his muscles tensed, a pleasurable heat building up in his abdomen. 

“I—” she started, her body shuddering with her release, “I want—” 

“What?” He couldn’t help but follow her, jerking into her with a loud moan. “What do you want?” 

She looked as boneless as he felt when she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. 

“I just want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 👀
> 
> If you loved it, I hope you tell me and if you hated it, I will be taking complaints via USPS and I only accept letters using Grinch stamps. 
> 
> But I do hope you enjoyed it! I was about to say I hope you had a good time but the implications of that was gonna make it weird so I didn't. But I'm telling you about it so you know now either way. So, you know, hope you had a ball! 
> 
> (i swear to god one of you better make the joke with that or i will be severely disappointed in both of us)
> 
> I owe everything to SunlitGarden for doing her magic because tenses still get me after all these years and she's made of everything wonderful.💜 
> 
> And I owe everything to you guys! Because as you know, you have my love, my adoration, and my besos. Plus it's mistletoe season now, so watch out. I'm coming for you. 
> 
> As always, you can [ tumble](https://thetaoofbetty.tumblr.com/) with me if you want.


End file.
